


SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY

by MusicTules



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Genderfluid! Chan, Group Sex, Lee Chan tag is so barren SMH, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Male pronouns for Chan tho, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Omorashi, Oppa Kink, Pastel Chan, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sorry Not Sorry, Stop sleeping on my son, Texting, chatfic, jihoon has a small dick, kinky stuff?/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicTules/pseuds/MusicTules
Summary: in which Lee Chan joins the seventeen dorm and doesn't expect them to fall for him or for him to fall for them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Lee Chan tag is so barren SMH stop sleeping on my son. Also I'm really soft for OT13 and have read like two fics were they were in a relationship and it just got to me. They were so pure

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**  
dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe

 

 **dadcheol** : just like to point out that we're getting a new addition to this hellhole of a dorm and I would appreciate it if you didn't creep him out when he first gets here

 **dadcheol** : I mean you Soonyoung

 **naegahohi** : wow cheol back at it again with that blatant discrimination

 **dadcheol** : i will actually fuck u up

 **swoozi** : hello I smell violence

 **naegahohi** : I haven't even done anything in like a week

 **dadcheol** : keep it that way

 **boob** : um excuse me but why are we getting another roommate?? There's already twelve of us here??

 **haoudoing** : yeah we got a system going

 **dadcheol** : I am literally just the messenger

 **haoudoing** : smh fine but imma be real mean to the newbie

 **dadcheol** : why would you do that

 **boob** : CAUSE HE'S RUINING THE SYSTEM

 **dadcheol** : I am five seconds away from calling it quits and shooting up the campus

 **swoozi** : hello once again, I smell even more violence

 **dadcheol** : if you don't stop

 **jishua** : do you know anything but the newbie tho?? Like where he's from?? Why he's in our dorm? Etc etc???

 **dadcheol** : what part in “I am literally just the messenger” did you miss?

 **joggin** : is he cute

 **dadcheol** : again I say I am just the messenger

 **sneeze** : when does he show up ???

 **dadcheol** : tomorrow

 **dockem** : WE SHOULD HAVE A WELCOME PARTY

 **sneeze** : WITH BALLOONS

 **dockem** : AND CAKE

 **swoozi** : I am fond of cake

 **dadcheol** : no

 **dockem** : what why

 **dadcheol** : because you guys always find a way to blow something up or do something extremely stupid

 **swoozi** : blowing things up is in the contract

 **dadcheol** : I do not get paid enough for this

 **dadcheol** : hell I don't get paid at all

 **huidecimal** : really hate to agree with boo and Minghao but they right. This kid is jacking up the system

 **woowon** : what system tho

 **huidecimal** : this ecosystem we got going on

 **sneeze** : guys we haven't even met the guy yet he could be cool you never know

 **boob** : YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE ENEMY???

 **sneeze** : can he really be my enemy if we never met tho

 **haoudoing** : YOU ARE NOT FOR US. YOU ARE AGAINST US

 **woowon** : no but fr tho can someone explain this system to me because I don't understand

 **boob** : it's a system. What is there not to get?

 **joggin** : it's like I suck your dick, you suck mine

 **jishua** : that's not at all what it's like

 **joggin** : lmao yeah your right. I've just had that phrase stuck in my head all day

 **boob** : bitch,,,the fuck?

 **haoudoing** : the system is the way we do things around here ya feel? We've all gotten used to each other and there's a specific pattern to the way we do things that we've all just memorized AND NOW SOME NOOB IS GONNA RUIN THAT. CHEOL GET RID OF HIM

 **dadcheol** : no

 **haoudoing** : das fair

 **chwe** : lmao we should beat this kid up

 **swoozi** : yes violence

 **dadcheol** : what in the honest hell is wrong with you guys 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing lmao, but this story isn't primarily chatfic just a headsup. Also Seventeen's dorm is primarily an Alpha only dorm. It gets explained more in the future. Enjoy!

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe

 

**boob:** I take back everything I said yesterday. The little shit can stay

**haoudoing:** NOOOO THE S Y S T E M

**boob:** man fuck the system!! Did you see Chan smile at me?? I would burn cities for that smile

**swoozi:** he laughed at my jokes and I think that laugh cured my depression

**dadcheol** : okay but

**dadcheol:** you're not funny

**swoozi:** shut up you half baked onion

**woowon:** why tf would someone bake an onion

**swoozi:** why tf not

**haoudoing:** so what you're telling me is that all my friends are snakes?? Y'ALL MEET A BOY ONE TIME

**huidecimal:** no but seriously this kid is so polite and he's really cute. I'm in the bathroom right now crying about how cute he is

**haoudoing:** EVEN YOU JUN?? MY CHINESE BRETHREN

**huidecimal:** even me bro

**huidecimal:** even me

**sneeze:** see? I told y'all he wouldn't be that bad

**haoudoing:** YOU

**sneeze:** me?

**haoudoing:** YOU DID THIS

**jishua:** babe you haven't even met the kid yet

**haoudoing:** and I plan to do no such thing. Imma stay locked up in my room, eating what's left of my hot Cheetos stash

**haoudoing:** JUwijwb WIAR WAIR BABE??

**jishua:** oh lol sorry it slipped

**haoudoing:** how does something like that just slip!??? Now u got me blushing

**jishua:** you're welcome

**joggin:** hao go say hi to Chan before he think you're a ghost or something

**haoudoing:** no tf Imma stay right here

**chwe:** difficult for no reason whatsoever

**dockem:** can we still throw that party :)

**dadcheol:** lemme think bout it

**dadcheol:** no

**dockem:** :(

**naegahohi:** fuck u dad

**dadcheol:** one of these days Soonyoung

**dadcheol:** one of these days

**sneeze:** MINGHAO STOP BEING A LITTLE SHIT AND GO SAY HELLO TO CHAN

**haoudoing:** NO

**chwe:** you're missing out

**haoudoing:** ion give a fuck

**woowon:** oh my god Jun is actually crying

**huidecimal:** why would I lie about that??

**woowon:** cause you dramatic as fuck

**huidecimal:** u right

**haoudoing:** don't worry junnie!! I'm coming to you !!

**huidecimal:** my hero (ღ•͈ᴗ•͈ღ)

**dadcheol:** what kind of drugs are you motherfuckers on

 

 

 

Minghao makes his way towards Jun's room, humming slightly to himself. He keeps a lookout for the newcomer in case he has to haul ass at the last minute.

“I HAVE YOU NOW!” Mingyu screams, running in Minghao’s direction. There’s someone on his shoulder and he’s got a hand on the newcomer’s butt to hold him in place.

“Mingyu-hyung please slow down!” Mingyu comes to a halt in front of Minghao, grinning slightly. He sets the newcomer on the floor.

“I didn’t think you’d actually run up the stairs.”

Mingyu tosses the boy a wink. “Minghao, this is Lee Chan, the new roommate. Chan, this is Minghao, the last person in the house you need to meet.”

Minghao wants to run back to his room, but he’s on a mission to get to Jun. He’ll bear with meeting Chan.

Chan beams up at Minghao. “Sorry I haven’t met you yet. I was busy with moving in and stuff. Cheol-hyung said I’m the youngest so I guess I have to refer to you all as hyung. “

Minghao nods. “Uh yeah.” Minghao thinks Chan is really pretty. He’s wearing an oversized sweater a pair of shorts from under the sweater’s hem. His smile is nice too. It’s nothing like Dk’s but it has it’s charm to it. “It’s um nice to meet you. I uh gotta go to Jun.”

Chan nods. “Bye Hyung. I’ll see you around.”

Mingyu picks up Chan again, ignoring the younger’s protest. He makes his way downstairs and Minghao wouldn’t be surprised if Mingyu did trip.

Minghao finally makes it to Jun’s room. Jun’s on his bed, talking to Wonwoo about something. Minghao takes his phone out and swipes to the groupchat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**haoudoing:** I take back everything I said earlier. Lee Chan has full ownership of this ass  
**dadcheol:** oh my god


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~thank you for all the support! Also the porn with plot tag is misleading cause i dont know if i'm even writing smut yet??

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

**chwe:** imma invite Chan to the chat 

**boob:** NO TF U NOT

**chwe:** what?? Why??

**boob:** this is our safehaven AWAY from the noob 

**sneeze:** I thought we were all in agreement that we liked Chan???

**boob:** Okay and?? Don't mean I want him here. He just good to look at 

**dadcheol:** you should hear yourselves when you speak you sound dumb as shit 

**haoudoing:** I agree with boob 100% we need a chat to talk about the noob

**sneeze:** or we could just to talk to him??

**haoudoing:** E W 

**joggin:** there is something seriously wrong with the people of this dorm 

**jishua:** wait so do we like Chan or no??

**dadcheol:** shua, sweetheart, you can have your own opinion on Chan 

**jishua:** and get my ass kicked? No thanks 

**dadcheol:** I am so tired of you people 

**woowon:** we probably should add Chan anyway like we always texting in the GC and he's just awkwardly sitting there 

**boob:** don't kids like cartoons? Tell him to watch a cartoon

**dockem:** he's like nineteen

**boob:** okay and? 

**naegahohi:** yo y'all think I can convince the noob to call me oppa

**huidecimal:** dude I'll give you fifty if you pull that shit off 

**dadcheol:** you better not 

**naegahohi:** Aight bet 

**dadcheol:** SOONYOUNG I AM BEING DEADASS

**naegahohi:** Sol wait fifteen minutes before you add Chan. I'm bout to make history

**chwe:** k

**swoozi:** you also bout to get your ass beat by cheol 

**sneeze:** why do you guys keep calling him noob if you know his name??

**dockem:** who are you??? like you've been in the chat for a while but I don't know you??

**sneeze:** what???

**dockem:** yeah you. Whomst arthest thou??

**jishua:** pretty sure that sentence is wrong

**joggin:** N E R D 

**sneeze:** I'm Mingyu ??

**dockem:** W H A T 

**haoudoing:** DK THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE BEING DEADASS RN

**dockem:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?? I THOUGHT HE WAS A FRIEND TO ONE OF YOU WHY IS YOUR NAME SNEEZE. YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE JT SOMETHING OBVIOUS TO YOUR NAME

**sneeze:** HOW IS DOCKEM OBVIOUS TO YOURS?

**dockem:** IT SOUNDS LIKE DOKYEOM

**swoozi:** no it doesn't 

**sneeze:** I'M IN THE 97 LINE GC 

**dockem:** MINGHAO ADDED YOU NOT ME. I WAS AGANST IT. I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU

**woowon:** so we learned dk is dumb as shit 

**sneeze:** I been knowing that 

**dockem:** R O O D 

**joggin:** DK why would we make a group chat and not add Mingyu???

**dockem:** I dunno

**woowon:** you dunno a lot huh 

**dockem:** :( don't be mean 

**woowon:** ah sorry Minnie I didn't mean it 

**dockem:**  okay I forgive you :)

**swoozi:** is it possible to choke on your own dick?

**chwe:** yah I'm adding chan   
  


**chwe** _ has added  _ **_dino_ ** to  **SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

 

**chwe:** hey kid welcome to the chat 

**dino:** hi~

**dockem:** hi Lee Chan! We were going to throw you a party but Seungcheol doesn't like happiness :(

**dadcheol:** SeUNgCheOl DoESnT LIkE HaPpINeSS

**dino:** that's okay the thought is still sweet

**dockem:** :)

**swoozi:** I don't want you here

**swoozi:** leave my country

**dino:** um??

**jogging:** well it was bound to happen

**sneeze:** oh gosh

  
  


**69 LINE**

naegahohi, swoozi, woowon, huidecimal, 

**naegahohi:** LEE JIHOON DUDE WHY

**swoozi:** I PANICKED OKAY

**woowon:** how did you panic that bad to tell someone to leave your country??

**swoozi:** I never said I made good life decisions

**huidecimal:** please apologize to the poor kid before he cries and actually leaves 

**swoozi:** yikes no can do buddy 

**woowon:** the fuck u mean ‘no can do’

**swoozi:** y'all know I don't do that apology shit 

**naegahohi:** oh my god 

**naegahohi:** OH MY GOD   
  


 

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

  
  
  


**dadcheol:** lmao I'm not even surprised at Jihoon. I expected him to do worse 

**jishua:** he didn't mean anything by it Chan. Jihoon just gets weird around new people

**swoozi:** yeah what they said 

**dino:** ah okay I'm not upset or anything hyung

**swoozi:** still tho,,, sorry

**chwe:** WHAT IS THIS DID LEE JIHOON APOLOGIZE

**swoozi:** man shut up 

**sneeze:** aww my baby is all grown up 

**swoozi:** listen you treetop looking ass bitch I will actually cut you 

**sneeze:** fucking do it 

**swoozi:** Word?

**sneeze:** word.

**haoudoing:** CHEOL JIHOON'S CHASING MINGYU AROUND WITH A KNIFE

**daedcheol:** I fucking hate you guys 

**dino:** you guys are funny 

**haoudoing:** HE CALLED US FUNNY???? ABORT ABORT

**dockem:** WHAT ARE WE ABORTING??

**haoudoing:** OUR WILL TO LIVE    
**jishua:** why are you like this 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seventeen won best performance and worldwide artist award!! way to go carat let's help them win even more in the future!! also i found out that scoups gets dizzy during the clap choreography plus he's working out a lot and dieting. i wanted to try to address this in the beginning of the chapter? i probs failed lmao. i just want him to take care of himself le sigh. please continue supporting seventeen!! carat fighting!!!!!

 

leechan-->daddy-hyung

**leechan:** cheol-hyung?? 

**daddy-hyung:** yeah what's up kid?

**leechan:** I didn't want to bring it up in front of the others and I know I don't know well enough but please take care of yourself. You don't have to tell me your reasons or anything hyung but I'm here if you need anything and so is everyone else. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you and I think the others feel the same way too

**daddy-hyung** : I will. Thanks Chan

**leechan:** You're welcome ❤️❤️

**leechan:** do you wanna come cuddle with me 

**daddy-hyung:** yeah that sounds cool

  
  


**NO NOOBS ALLOWED**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe

 

**dadcheol:** fellas,,,, I am fond of Chan

**haoudoing:** so are we bitch. You not special

**dadcheol:** no like I think I like him??? He's just swell??

**jishua:** o h 

**joggin:** what caused this attraction???

**dadcheol:** we were cuddling last night and I dunno he just looked really soft and cute and like??? My heart wouldn't stop beating?

**boob:** lmao cheol you can't like Chan. I like Chan

**woowon:** oh my 

**chwe:** y'all can't be liking other boys when you're dating us

**sneeze:** what???

**swoozi:** what???

**huidecimal:** what???

**chwe:** why you whatting??

**dockem:** because you just implied cheol and boo can't like other boys because they're dating us, the inhabitants of this group chat

**chwe:** okay and??

**jishua:** Hansol,,,,, we're not dating 

**chwe:** what?

**woowon:** dude how high are you rn

**chwe:** I'm not high tho 

**chwe:** so y'all telling me we not dating cause I'm calling bs 

**joggin:** bruh what 

**chwe:** the way y'all act is not standard Alpha like Jisoo beat up three different betas for Seokmin

**dockem:** he did what

**jishua:** I hated how they talked to you and it got me mad sorry not sorry

**dockem:** still Soo you shouldn't be beating people up what if you got hurt?

**jishua:** I don't care. No one should be allowed to talk down to you like that. Someone as kind as you doesn't deserve that from anyone 

**jishua:** oh I think I understand

**chwe:** not to mention we basically flirt on a regular day basis 

**haoudoing:** friends can flirt

**chwe:** you let me kiss you 

**swoozi:** I like kisses 

**swoozi:** they make me feel warm

**sneeze:** aww babe I'll kiss you 

**sneeze:** oh I think I understand

**chwe:** THANK YOU

**huidecimal:** so basically the entire time we've been living together hansol has had this misconception that we are all dating??

**chwe:** can you blame me tho 

**joggin:** why would you want to date eleven other Alphas anyway?

**chwe:** that's like eleven times the muscle power who really gonna fuck with me 

**boob;** I'm gonna pretend this conversation never happened. Hansol none of us are dating

**chwe:** lmao why am I so sad at that 

**dockem:** same here like wtf 

**naegahohi:** SO Y'ALL KNOW HOW I CONVINCED CHAN TO CALL ME OPPA RIGHT AND JUN SAID HE WOULD GIVE ME FIFTY?? HE GAVE ME FIFTY CENTS

**huidecimal:** lmao should've specified

  
  


**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

  
  
  


**dino:** Jeonghan-hyungs room smells like a snack 

**dino:** 10/10 would move in 

**dino:** it's like warm vanilla yum 

**dino:** now I'm hungry 

**dino:** can one of y'all bring me something to eat 

**dino:** I would like a ham and cheese sandwich with extra ham and cheese 

**dino:** please and thank you 

**naegahohi:** bitch tf

**naegahohi:** do you not have hands 

**dino:** they occupied 

**naegahohi:** doing what 

**dino:** jacking my Wang 

**dino:** you gon bring me a sandwich or what big fella 

**naegahohi:** i might if you send a pic of you jacking your wang

**dino:** aight gimme a sec

**dadcheol:** uM NO TF YOU NOT

**jishua:** why you jerking off in Hannie’s room 

**dino:** I'm not really lmao

**joggin:** yo bring me a sandwich when you bring Chan's

**naegahohi:** good luck finding someone to make that sandwich lol

**dino:** BUT I'M HUNGRY

**dino:** please oppa~

**naegahohi:** mmmmmno

**dino:** :(

**dadcheol:** I'll make you a sandwich Chan

**dino:** :)

**joggin:** whaot bout me tho 

**dadcheol:** um 

**joggin:** CHEOL

**dadcheol:** u m

**joggin:** SEUNGCHEOL

**dadcheol:** fine 

**joggin:** thank ye 

**huidecimal:** Chan how's your stay been?

**dino:** swell. Tbh I was real scared about coming here cause like it's an all alpha dorm you feel? And like what if they jump me cause i'm small and pastel but nah you guys were really nice and you made me feel welcome so thank you 

**dockem:** why would you be scared of an all alpha dorm??

**dino:** I'm an omega ????? What's there not to be scared about ???

**woowon:** wait what 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone~ just a daily reminder to drink some water

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

 

**naegahohi:** There is an omega staying with us?!!!

**huidecimal:** no nut November bout to end early fellas

**chwe:** speaking of no nut November imma bust my first nut to you Jun

**huidecimal:** oh my god hansol that's so sweet thank you 

**boob:** bitch tf

**woowon:** romance is dead 

**sneeze:** CAN Y'ALL BE SERUOUS HERE

**sneeze:** LEE CJAN IS AN OMGEA IN AN ALL ALPHA DORM

**dino:** did y'all not know this or??

**chwe:** nope no one told us 

**dino:** oh 

**swoozi:** I knew 

**sneeze:** HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW??

**swoozi:** Chan told us 

**haoudoing:** open your fucking door imma bust that ass 

**swoozi:** bitch

**swooz:** I dare you 

**haoudoing:** word?

**swoozi:** word.

**dadcheol:** y'all best stop before I bust the both of you

**swoozi:** you can bust in me daddy

**jishua:** L E A V E

**sneeze:** Lksisowwn BITCH LSITEN THSI SISBEJROUS

**woowon:** mingyu chill I can't even read that 

**dockem:** but chan why aren't you at one of the omega dorms?

**dino:** they're all filled up you guys were my Last bet for housing on campus

**dockem:** oh that make sense 

**chwe:** well bye Chan we'll see you on the flip side

**dino:** where are you going??

**chwe:** not me doll, but you 

**dino:** where am I going??

**chwe:** out of here. Mingyu most likely thinking about kicking you out so I'm just easing the process for him. 

**dadcheol:** woah woah hansol. No one is going anywhere

**chwe:** of course you'd say that. You just wanna bang Chan

**joggin:** o h 

**jishua:** o h

**woowon:** O H

**swoozi:** hold on, Sol? Are you jealous??

**chwe:** no 

**dino:** what am I getting banged on???

**dino:** OH YOU MEANT LIKE FUCKING

**dino:** that makes sense 

**dino:** UkamwwkiaUM WAHT HWAT WIAIT CHEOL WANTS TI FUK ME????!!! LITTLE OLE ME???

**dadcheol:** well so does boo 

**boob:** BRO

**dadcheol:** sorry ma if I'm going down you going down with me 

**dadcheol:** issa family venture

**sneeze:** YOU FUCKING PIGS STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM CHAN. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY CHILD

**naegahohi:** mingyu chill

**sneeze:** SHUT UP CUNT

**naegahohi:** k

**huidecimal:** so are we all ignoring the fact that Hansol is jealous or?

**chwe:** I'm not jealous 

**swoozi:** what you just said is something a jealous person would say

**woowon:** everything okay babe??

**chwe:** don't call me that 

**woowon:** um okay??

  
  


**jibaby** \--> **solfood**

**jibaby:** hey what's up with you

**solfood:** nothing 

**jibaby:** hansol you outed cheol's crush. You're usually not that much of a snake 

**solfood:** omg you're right. I didn't mean too it just happened. i feel so bad

**jibaby:** I'm not mad or anything. I don't think cheol is either lmao I just wanna know what's bothering you. Like I'm not the best Hyung but I just wanna be here for you 

feel

**solfood:** it's stupid, jihoon

**jibaby:** your feelings are never stupid 

**solfood:** it's the relationship thing like everyone took it like a joke but I was serious. I really did think we were all dating. Like why does that have to be so weird? I just really like you guys and you're always doing nice things and it's hard not to fall for polite boys that are attractive and like Chan shows up and I just feel left out and stuff. I know you're all just trying to make him comfortable but like why do I have to feel left out in the process. it's not fair 

**jibaby:** i'm sorry. I'm so sorry you feel like that Hansol. It's not fair to all and we're all gonna have different opinions on the relationship thing but don't dwell on it Sol. We'll all talk about it eventually yeah. I'll also talk to them about you feeling left out. We should strive to make Chan comfortable but that doesn't mean you have to be left out okay

**solfood:** ah thank you Jihoon. You may not be the best Hyung but you're my hyung and i think that's good enough ❤️

**jibaby:** I live to please 

  
  
  


**sneeze:** THIS IS A CODE 76 OMEGA RED CENTRAL

**woowon:** you are literally just taking words and putting them together 

**sneeze:** SHUT UP CUNT

**woowon:** k

**dino:** this is your fault Jun

**huidecimal:** TF did I do

**dino:** you just had to ask how my stay was going 

**huidecimal:** yeah but you're the one who elaborated. All you had to say was “yeah I'm enjoying my stay” don't blame others for your own downfalls

**sneeze:** Y'ALL WE LAYING DOWN SOME GROUND RULES

**joggin:** rules are made to be broken

**sneeze:** IMMA BREAK DAT ASS IF YOU DON'T LEMME SPEAK

**swoozi:** fuck daddy break my ass next 

**dadcheol:** I thought I was daddy

**jishua:**  is hansol okay??

**swoozi:** yeah he's fine i gotta talk to ya'll bout some stuff but we'll do it later

**sneeze:** RULE NUMERO UNO: Y'ALL CAN'T TOUCH CHAN WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION

**naegahohi:** okay so touch Chan at all times

**sneeze:** NUMERO TWO: DO NOT INVADE HIS PERSONAL SPACE

**dockem:** invade his personal space okay got it 

**sneeze:** NUMERO THREE: YOU CANNOT FUCK THE OMEGA YOU FILTHY PIGS

**boob:** fuck the Omega. aight b I got this 

**sneeze:** headass line meet me in the pit

**haoudoing:** tf kind of mess did we get into

**haoudoing:** y'all didn't know Chan was an omega?? He smells like one 

**dino:** I do??

**haoudoing;** ye

**dino:** oh boy I think my pills stopped working lmao 

**haoudoing:** ???

**dino:** don't worry bout it 

**sneeze:** Chan I will protect you at all costs these mfs not gonna touch you for my name isn't Kim Mingyu 

**sneeze:** and it is

**dino:** mmkay my hero 

**sneeze: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

**jishua:** Chan all rules aside we're gonna treat you just the same lmao like we don't care if you're an omega. Mingyu's just being weird

**haoudoing:** no this is typical mingyu behavior

**sneeze:** you also can meet me in the pit 

**dino:**  y'all a mess

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes yer girl cannot write smut at all. like anyway this story moves pretty quickly relationship wise?? i'm just tryna get to the smut writing lmao. hopefully i get better as the story progresses. the chapter is also heavily hansol-centric but das aight cuz he a cutie

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

**dino:** y'all tryna go to the mall 

**chwe:** new life who dis 

**dino:** BOI

**naegahohi:** tf we going to the mall for issa Saturday

**dino:** eggsactly 

**dino:** we stay being cooped up in this musty ass dorm when we have no classes 

**dino:** let's go out

**jishua:** yeah I'm down 

**dockem:** can we get McDonald's 

**dadcheol:** sure I'll pay for you 

**swoozi:** zamn zaddy slide some of that cash over here 

**dadcheol:** get out 

 

The trip to the mall is something Choi Seungcheol never hopes to do again. It takes an hour for Jun to get ready because he claims beauty takes time. Jisoo and Seungcheol are designated drivers and somehow Seungcheol gets all the troublesome ones. Troublesome being Jihoon, Dokyeom, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Hansol. Hansol isn't really talking and that's bothering Seungcheol because Hansol usually joins in on the off key singing of BooSeokSoon. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, is having a crisis. He forgot to mention to the others that Hansol felt left out. He doesn't know how. He just did. He spares a glance to Hansol and the younger is more interested in looking out the window than what the others are doing in the car. Jihoon makes a mental note to hang with Hansol their entire trip.

Jisoo pulls into the mall fifteen minutes later which is odd because he left at the same time as Seungcheol. Gucci gang is blasting from the car much to the Jihoon’s annoyance. He bets Jun picked the song.  Jisoo shuts off the engine and the group of boys pile out of the car. 

“Next time you’re taking Mingyu and Minghao.” Jisoo states.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, snorting slightly. “So you’re willing to switch those two for Boo, Soonyoung, and Seokmin?”

Jisoo pulls a face. “Never mind.”

Upon entering the mall, it dawns on Jihoon that he doesn’t really like crowded places. He takes a hold of Hansol’s hand, their fingers looping together. Warmth spreads through Jihoon’s usual cold hands and Hansol gives his hand a squeeze. It’s a reassurance to the older that Hansol’s not going to let him go and it means more to Jihoon than Hansol knows.

“Should we split up into groups?” Chan asks.

“I wanna be with Hansol.” Jihoon states. Seungkwan frowns eyeing their intertwined hands. He wants to ask when the two got so close, but instead says he wants to be in Hansol's group too.

“We can go in the same cars we did earlier, then.” Seungcheol offers.No one disagrees and  the boys bid their goodbyes. 

Two hours later the boys meet up in the food court. Seokmin is laughing at something Soonyoung says. Jihoon is still tightly holding onto Hansol, and Seungkwan is holding Hansol's other hand. However, he lets go immediately once he spots Chan. 

Hansol frowns, stuffing his free hand into his pocket and staring after Seungkwan. Seungkwan looks happier chatting with Chan than with Hansol. Hansol feels like crying over that.

Jihoon tugs gently at Hansol's hand. He wants to remind the younger that he's still here, but he knows it won't do much. Seungkwan is his best friend. No one can replace that. 

“Hansol, these are for you.” Chan beams at Hansol, handing him a bag of clothes. “Wonwoo-hyung said you liked snapbacks and I found a jacket that I thought would look good on you. You seemed sad so I hope this cheers you up.”

Hansol stares at the bag in Chan's outstretched hand. There's nothing wrong with Chan. He's nice and the boys seem to be happier with him around. Even Jihoon is fond of Chan and it takes a while for Jihoon to warm up to anyone. Hansol still can't help the feelings of jealousy. Chan has everyone. Even Seungkwan. 

“I hate you.” Hansol's comment takes the table by surprise and Chan looks hurt. Hansol wants to take it back, but he's tired of having to put his feelings aside for everyone else. He wants to be happy too. 

“Hansol.” Jisoo has the look on his face. The look that's a mixture of disappointment and shock. Hansol hates that look.

“I'm going to the car.” Hansol states. “Give me your keys, Cheol.”

Seungcheol frowns and what's to say something, but he spots Jihoon nodding, tossing him a look that says  _ let him go.  _

Seungcheol sighs and hands him the keys. Hansol storms off, leaving the group of boys to stare after him.

“He doesn't hate you, Chan.” Jihoon speaks up, placing a gentle hand on Chan's arm. The younger looks like he's going to start crying and Jihoon doesn't want to deal with anymore crying. “He just feels neglected by us.” Jihoon tosses a glare at the others. “Part of this is my fault because I told Hansol I'd talk to you guys, but I forgot to. Still even Chan noticed Hansol was off. You guys should have too.”

“Hansol doesn't like us.” Jihoon bites his lips. Hansol should be the one to tell the others this himself, but Jihoon thinks Hansol is kind of like him. They both don't like talking about their feelings. “He loves us.”

 

Hansol is sleeping in the car and Seungkwan bets he cries himself to sleep. He takes a seat next to him, placing Hansol's head in his lap, stroking his brown locks. “I'm sorry Sol. We all are.”

The car ride home is quiet other than Seokmin humming a soft tune. Seungcheol thinks this is a mess. Hansol wakes up as soon as they get back to the dorm. He wastes no time in running into the dorm house and up to his room. He bumps into Chan on the way. The younger's eyes are red almost like he'd been crying. Hansol feels his heart drop. He didn't mean for Chan to cry and certainly not over him.

“These are still for you.” Chan hands him the bag of clothes and this time Hansol takes it. “Hyung I-”

“Hansol!” Seungcheol frowns at Hansol. “Could you stop running so we can actually talk to you? Gosh, you can run.”

“Leave me alone.” Hansol states, turning to enter his room. Seungcheol grabs Hansol's hand. “I said to leave me alone!”

“No.” Seungcheol presses his lips against Hansol's. Just a small peck to shut him up, so Seungcheol can say what he has to. “I'm sorry."

Hansol sobs burying his head against Seungcheol’s chest. The older holds him tightly, whispering loud enough for Hansol to hear. “I'm so sorry, Sol.” 

Chan wanders off, giving the two time to themselves. He presses two fingers to his lips, frowning slightly. He wishes he'd been kissed. He just doesn't by whom. 

When it's time for bed, Chan finds Hansol outside his door. The younger tugs at the sleeves of the button up he’s wearing, nodding slightly at the older,“Hi.”

“Hey.” Hansol waves slightly. “I uh wanted to apologize. I don't hate you or anything Chan. I was just feeling misplaced, but even then I had no one right to talk to you like that. I'm sorry.” Hansol reaches out, pressing his hand gently against Chan’s face, softly saying, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I'm not mad Hansol.” Chan murmurs, slightly sad when Hansol moved his hand away. “I should've noticed how you felt and I'm sorry, but I wasn’t trying to replace you. Scout’s Honor.”

Hansol laughs and Chan smiles slightly at the sound. He prefers seeing Hansol happy. “ Goodnight, Chan. Thank you for the clothes.”

“Um Hansol?” Chan calls out, cheeks warming up. He fiddles with his fingertips, hoping Hansol won't find him weird after this. 

Hansol turns to look at him, head tilted slightly. “Yeah?”

“Can I uh can I kiss you too?”

Hansol stops, eyes wide. His own cheeks turning red at the question. Chan wants to kiss him? “O-okay.”

Chan wastes no time in pressing their lips together, his hand reaching up to Hansol's neck to pull him closer. Hansol sets his hand on Chan's waist, tongue darting out across his bottom lip. It dawns on Chan that they’re standing in the middle of the hallway, making out. Hansol’s hand drops to Chan’s ass, giving it a small squeeze. Chan moans into his mouth, breaking from their kiss to open to the door to his room.

When the door is open Hansol’s lips are on Chan’s again. The two boys stumble into the room and Hansol catches the smell of arousal off of Chan. There's something else there, something that smells like love. Chan's hand are undoing the buttons on his shirt. Hansol places a hand on Chan's, stopping him midway. “Hey, are you sure?”

Chan's cheeks flush. He's rushing things. He gets that, but Hansol looks so pretty with bruised lips and flushed cheeks. Chan wants this. He wants Hansol. “Yes.” The shirt slips off his shoulders revealing soft skin. Hansol traces a finger over his collarbone, pecking Chan on his lips.

Chan's naked in a matter of seconds with Hansol eyeing him hungrily. He takes Chan's cock into his mouth, a moan leaving the younger. Chan's hand grip the older's hair, urging him to take more.

Hansol gives messy blowjobs with his eyes screwed shut, tongue dancing around this base of Chan's cock, humming slightly. Chan feels the vibrations throughout his cock and Hansol picks up his speed with each moan that leaves the omega. Chan wonders if Hansol ever blew off the other boys and how pretty he'd look choking on their cock. Chan cums to thought of Hansol covered in cum and pumped full of cock. Hansol doesn't stop bobbing his head, cum drizzling down the side of his mouth.

“Hansol stop.” Chan whimpers, hands tugging at the brunette’s hair to stop him. “I can't cum again.” The older doesn't listen too busy slobbering on Chan’s cock, humming again.  Hansol's tongue starts at the tip of his cock, licking slowly, driving his tongue into the slit.  Hansol doesn't do much for Chan to cum a second time.

Hansol mouth is full of cum, when he kisses Chan. His tongue sliding cum into Chan’s mouth so the omega can taste himself. 

Hansol slips a finger into Chan, curling around in his wet hole. “Should I put on a condom?”

Chan shakes his head. “I won't get pregnant or anything. I'm um sterile.”

Hansol slips another finger into Chan, tossing him an apologetic look. He wonders why Chan choose to be sterile especially with how sad he looks over it. 

“Hansol, you can fuck me now.” Chan murmurs. Hansol slips his fingers out, removing what's left of his own clothes. Chan's legs are spread, hole throbbing and waiting for the alpha.  Hansol slips his into him with ease.

Chan shuts his eyes, loving every second of Hansol in him. The alpha takes his time, hips rocking slowly against Chan until he's comfortable with Hansol's size. Chan grips Hansol's side. “Sol, go faster.”

Hansol does as he told, hitting Chan in the right spot each time. He cums with Chan screaming his name.

“You okay?” Hansol mumbles, lightly stroking Chan's face.

Chan nods, laughing slightly. “Yeah. Do you wanna sleep in here?”

Hansol’s cheeks burn at the invitation. He slides out of Chan, the younger whimpering slightly. “If you want me to."

“I want you to.” 

Hansol crawls in bed next to Chan, kissing the top of his head. “Goodnight Chan.”

“Goodnight Hansol.”  _ I think I'm falling for you.  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya~

**sollie** \-- >  **xheox**

 

**sollie:** hey hyung why'd you kiss me.

**xheox:** read at 11:20

**sollie:** SEUNGCHEOL

**xheox:** now hold on young man shouldn't you be in class right now 

**sollie:** I am tho. The teacher didn't show up today so I'm just chilling

**sollie:** stop changing the subject

**xheox:** I just did it to calm you down Sol I hated seeing you that sad because of something we did and like idk I just wanted you to know I care about you

**sollie:** o h

**sollie:** okay

**sollie:** I uh I slept with Chan 

**xheox:** oh?

**sollie:** yeah sorry I know you like him

**xheox:** LMFAO it's okay I'm surprisedly not mad or anything. You were both safe and stuff yeah?

**sollie:** yup 

**xheox** : you do know mingyu gonna be mad yea 

**sollie:** yup

**sollie:** oh 

**sollie:** OH

 

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

**sneeze:** RA RINGTONE PICK UP YOUR PHONE HANSOL

**chwe:** Ayo wassup

**sneeze:** WHAT WAS THE THIRD RULE IN REGARDS TO OUR OMEGA CHAN

**dino:** I like that “our omega”

**dino:** OSNJSIWIW WAIT THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEND IGNORE ME

**naegahohi:** okay?

**chwe:** honestly I don't even know I was too busy being salty to care bout your rules

**sneeze:** nah meet me in the lunchroom imma bust that ass

**swoozi:** shit bust my ass too daddy 

**dadcheol:** k

**dockem:** um what??

**dadcheol:** aren't I daddy??

**swoozi:** oh yeah fuck yeah

**jishua:** everytime I open this chat all I ask myself is why

**joggin:** isn't cheol a bottom

**dadcheol:** bitch tf am I bottom for 

**joggin:** i dunno just cause

**haoudoing:** it's okay cheol I'm a bottom too

**dino:** oh hey same!

**haoudoing:** yeah we know

**dino:** :(

**dadcheol:** but I'm not a bottom tho 

**boob:** yeah alright

**dadcheol:** but I'm not 

**sneeze:** Y'ALL BEST SHUT THE FUCK UP

**sneeze:** HANSOL B I'M COMING FOR YOU

**chwe:** aight guess my street fighter knowledge finally gonna come in handy 

**huidecimal:** papa finally gonna accomplish his dreams of making a world star video

**boob:** you see two things are wrong here 

**boob:** number one

**boob:** hansol you lose every time we play street fighter so wassup?

**chwe:** okay bitch and 

**joggin:** tf y'all still playing streetfighter for 

**boob:** number two

**boob:** junhui you're dumbass made three separate videos on Jisoo beating the fuck out of those betas that wouldn't leave minnie alone so tf you mean bout a dream to make Worldstar video

**huidecimal:** homegirl that wasn't worldstar

**huidecimal:** that was a fatality

**jishua:** y'all stay talking bout this

**sneeze:** cause that shit was wild 

**dino:** can I get that video tho 

**sneeze:** nah you grounded 

**dino:** LMFAO did I read that right

**dino:** cause it looks like mingyu just grounded me but he not my dad so wassup with that 

**sneeze:** I may not be your dad but I am the father of that ass

**dino:** ah shit you right 

**jishua:** I will understand why you are all like this 

**dockem:** Jisoo you shouldn't have fought those betas>:(

**woowon:** oooooohhh he gave you the mad face

**naegahohi:** where have you been

**woowon:** around

**jishua:** okay but DK it happened

**dockem:** okay but Jisoo it shouldn't have 

**jishua:** okay but it did 

**dockem:** okay but it didn't have too

**jishua:** okay but I did it for you 

**dockem:** okay but I didn't ask you to

**haoudoing:** okay but how long is this going on for 

**dino:** okay but can I get the video tho

**jishua:** why are you so mad??

**dockem:** I dunno maybe cause you could have gotten hurt??

**jishua:** okay but I didn't 

**dockem:** okay but you could have 

**dockem:** I don't want you getting hurt especially not over something stupid 

**jishua:** fucking hell

**jishua:** why do you always do that? Always downplay your feelings and make yourself out to be something that's not important to us? To me? I've already said it before and I'll say it again. You mean the world to me and watching someone hurt you isn't something I'm just gonna do. For any of you. 

**jishua:** Seokmin, I love you a lot and I just want you to see how perfect you are. No one should ever put their hands on you and I'm gonna make sure of that

**dockem:** you're so stupid

**jishua:** yeah I know 

**chwe:** when that low-key sounds like a confession

**joggin:** when you don't need cable cause all the action right here 

**swoozi:** y'all wanna hit up Kihyun’s for a party?

**woowon:** were we invited?

**swoozi:** after last year? Definitely not 

**woowon:** sweet I'm down 

**huidecimal:** we gonna get our ass beat 

**haoudoing:** das aight Chan gets to experience his first college party 

**dino:** oh I have to go?

**boob:** yup 

**dino:** o h 

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Kim Jonghyun passed away and I wanted to send my condolences to his fans. I know he was influential and he did alot to help people and I feel bad that his own pain couldn't be helped. He will be missed and his memory will always love on. Please keep his family and friends in your prayers (if you're religious). 

Please watch what you say to your idols. We're just their fans and we don't know what they go through on a regular day basis. Please please don't send them hate. Don't bash their wieght, their looks, or anything. It's gonna be a new year and as kpop fans let's do better for the idols we love. 

At the same time I wanted to say to anyone suffering with mental illness or anything of that sort please tell someone. There is always someone out there willing to talk to you and here you out. My inbox is open and I'm sure other authors will be willing to hear you out. Please don't suffer alone.

As weird as it sounds, I love all of you. Take care of yourselves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm so bad with descriptive writing but here's a quickie~

Chan's never liked parties. He threw a couple back when he was in highschool, but that was just to impress some boy he liked it. He never saw the actual joy in them. Parties were loud and cleaning up after them was an adventure in itself. He always preferred playing video games with the few friends he had anyway.

Hansol tosses an arm over Chan, pulling the younger closer. “Hyunwoo’s parties are usually on the mellow side. It’s kind of like a giant family reunion just with people you don’t know.”

Chan snorts ignoring the warm feeling in his stomach. He shoves his hands deeper into the pastel bomber jacket he brought with him. The dorm they’re in is warm so he really didn’t need to bring it, but at least it matches his outfit.

“It’s not a party till we step up anyway.” Soonyoung nudges Chan’s side, smirking slightly. He turns his attention back to the rest of the group.  “Can I get a hoya?” A loud  _ hoya  _ leaves the group of boys and Chan lets out a soft laugh. He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand them.

“Hey, Hoseok!” Jun calls over the loud music. Hoseok looks up from the boy he’s talking to, a frown replacing the happy expression he had. Chan lets out a small whistle eyeing the well-built alpha.

Hansol frowns and removes his hand from the omega. “I’m gonna get a drink.”

Seungkwan looks like he wants to say something, but Jihoon beats him to it. “I’ll come with,” Jihoon says, following after Hansol. He tosses the group of boys a smile before he and Hansol disappear into the kitchen.

“Who the hell invited you guys?” Hoseok asks.

“We did.” Jun beams., plopping next to the boy on the couch. “Hi, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon laughs, arms wrapping around Jun. “Hi Jun.”

“Listen, guys.” Hoseok sighs. If he wanted to kick the boys out he can’t now. Hyungwon has always been fond of Jun for some odd reason. Hoseok thinks it has to do with the fact that they’re both dancers. Hyungwon says it’s because Jun’s a cutie. “Just don’t cause any trouble. We really don’t need a repeat of last year.”

“No promises,” Soonyoung says. Hoseok doesn’t look pleased.

Hyungwon nods at Chan. “Who’s the new kid?”

“I’m Lee Chan. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Hyungwon and that’s Hoseok. You’ll probably meet the rest of our roommates as the night goes on. Be wary of Jooheon. He’s um well he’s Jooheon.”

Jeonghan snorts.

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon watches Hansol down another shot, laughing at the face he pulls. The two are in someone’s room with some drinks and ingredients from the kitchen. Hansol’s seated on the floor and Jihoon’s sprawled on the bed.

“When did you learn to mix drinks?” Hansol asks, lifting another glass to his lips.

“Last year of high school.” It dawns on Jihoon that he doesn’t talk about himself much. “I wanted to buy a new car and drive away from my problems.”

Hansol nods. “Did you?”

“Honestly?” Jihoon sighs. “I’m not sure.”

Jihoon sits up from the bed, making his way to the floor next to Hansol. “Why did you fall for us?”

Hansol frowns at the question. He can think of a lot of things to say, but he decides to start from the beginning.  “I didn't have a lot of friends growing up. I only knew Seungkwan so I thought I'd grow up and we'd be mated or something. Then college came around and before I knew it I was in an alpha dorm with eleven other strangers. It was a big step out of my comfort zone, but you guys were polite and you went out of your way to make sure I was okay. I thought I'd end up with Seungkwan. I was sure of it, but before I knew it I couldn't stop thinking about the eleven other boys I'd gotten to know.” Hansol sniffles, staring at his empty cup with a sad smile. “I wish I could call you mine and you'd call me yours.I know it's stupid and it's never gonna happen, but I'm in love with you guys.”

“Even Chan?”

Hansol nods, a small smile on his lips. “Even Chan.”

“I accept them you know.”

“Accept what?”

“Your feelings, Sol. I accept them.” Jihoon fiddles with his fingers, eyes looking everywhere but at Hansol. Hansol doesn't think he's ever seen Jihoon flustered. “I just thought you should know.”

“Thank you, Hyung.” Hansol loops their fingers together and it’s the second time they’re holding hands. He hopes it’s not the last. “It means a lot.”

Jihoon leans in to kiss the younger.

  
  
  


**parental advisory required**

shua, han, cheol

**shua:** i fucked up

**shua:** i fucked up

**shua:** i fucked up

**shua:** i fucked up

**shua:** i fucked up

**shua:** I can never show my face again

**han:** k

**cheol:** k

**shua:** the support is astounding

**shua:**  so glad my friends are always there to have my back

**shua:** so

**shua:** fucking

**shua:** glad

**cheol:** k

**han:** k

**shua** : UDHWHW BITCH HELP ME

**shua:** CHEOL I WANNA GO HOME

**shua:** TAKE ME HOME

**cheol:**  if I take you home I gotta take everyone home

**cheol:** I'm double d

**cheol:** designated driver

**shua:** tHEN WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT THIS INSTANT

**han:** why

**shua:** I MADE OUT WITH SEOKMIN THEN RAN AWAY

**cheol:** are you actually stupid

**shua:** Y E S

**han:** lol I just bumped into him he look tight

**cheol:** why did you run

**shua:** i honestly don't even know

**shua:** i guess I was scared

**shua:** can we just go

**cheol:** yeah I'll round up everyone

**cheol:** just don't let this fester

**han:** cheol's right

**han:**  talk to him before it gets worse

**shua:** i don't recall asking for advice so why the fuck am I getting it

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! I just wanted to say they'll be two or three more chapters to this before i turn it into one shots. I kind of lost inspo for this but like I didn't want to end it or restart it. There's a still a lot I could write for 0t13. I'm sorry if it felt rushed but like meh. Anyways thanks for reading and if you have any scenarios you'd like to see feel free to comment one down! I plan to write another Ot13 and it'l be lee chan centric again. This one ended up switching to hansol centric midway but that's okay cuz he a cutie.

**seokmin → guitar-hyung**

 

**seokmin:** hyung?

**seokmin:** please don't ignore me

**seokmin:** please 

**seokmin:** it's just a stupid kiss we can forget it happened but please talk to me again

**seokmin:** I miss you

**guitar-hyung:** please please leave me alone I just can't see you right now 

**guitar-hyung:** please leave me alone 

**seokmin:** that's not fair Jisoo. You're the one who kissed me not the other way around 

**guitar-hyung:** yeah and now because of it I can't stop thinking about how pretty my donsaeng would like writhing under me

**seokmin:** then do it

**seokmin:** fuck me

  
  
  


**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

 

**dino:** boi I am never drinking again 

**dino:** nor am I ever going to a college party

**dino:** I dunno what the fuck jooheon put in my drunk but he owes me a new liver 

**naegahohi:** you wanna what's good for a hangover?

**dino:** ?

**naegahohi:** blowjobs :)

**dino:** wow oppa

**dino:** are you offering? :)

**dadcheol:** get out both of you 

**swoozi:** when you thought your youngest would be innocent but you were sorely mistaken

**dino:** didn't you know I'm a bad boy

**swoozi:** yeah alright

**woowon:** hansol gives good blowjobs 

**dino:** tbh 

**boob:** UM HOLD ON

**boob:** I UNDERSTAND CHAN KNOWING THAT BUT WONWOO?? EXPLAIN??

**woowon:** he gave me a blowjob? What is there to explain?

**chwe:** hey everyone

**chwe:** oh is this a bad time 

**boob:** wonwoo. blowjob. explain

**chwe:** so like y'all know how I'm broke 

**jishua:** yeah we know 

**chwe:** one day I was just chilling with wonwoo watching some TV and then I ask “can I bum twenty?” And he says “sure but you gotta give me something in return” and like I'm thinking he means I gotta pay him back but there's no way in hell imma pay him back because I'm broke as shit like if I could give him money I wouldn't be asking for money you feel?

**huidecimal:** I feel

**chwe:** dis why Jun my favorite he feels me 

**huidecimal:** love you sollie♥️

**chwe:** love you too junbug ♥️♥️

**chwe:** so anyways I drop to my knees and suck his dick and then I got not twenty but twenty five dollars. That's five more than I asked for :)

**jishua:** so long story short wonwoo paid hansol to give him a blowjob

**woowon:** um no no no. he gave me a blowjob and then I paid him 

**haoudoing:** hold up wonwoo is paying people for blowjobs?

**woowon:** I'm not tho 

**woowon:** but if you want hao you can get this dick 

**swoozi:** he swings 

**haoudoing:** na b you good

**swoozi:** and he misses 

**woowon:** like you could do better 

**swoozi:** aight bet

**swoozi:** yo hao daisuikudayo

**haoudoing:** I already know you spelled that completely wrong fucking weeb

**swoozi:** k but meet me in my room 

**haoudoing:** why 

**swoozi:** cause I said so 

**haoudoing:** mkay

**woowon:** wHAT THE FUK NAH HOLE UP

**woowon:** THE SYSTEM IS RIGGED UP AGAINST ME

**woowon:** YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE

**swoozi:** na b I'm just that wavy

**dino:** yeah alright

**huidecimal:** rate Hansol's tongue technology on a scale from one to ten

**woowon:** why would I do that

**dino:** 5.5

**chwe:** wtf why am I just .5 more than average 

**dino:** I've had better 

**dino:** originally I was gonna go for like four but then I was like nah cuz you gave me pretty messy head action

**dino:** but like that's only .5 points. The extra one point is out of kindness :)

**chwe:** I don't believe this disrespect 

**chwe:** I give you head and this is what I get 

**dino:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**woowon:** five? He's at least a seven

**woowon:** facial expressions count too. Like before he started I was already turned on 

**dockem:** only in our group chat would we be talking about Hansol's head skills 

**dino:** if facial expressions counted than you'd all get 10/10

**dadcheol:** for sucking dick??

**dino:** no in general

**dino:** y'all attractive asf like I wanna personally thank your parents for having sex and birthing you

**jogging:** why did I wake up to this mess of a group chat 

**swoozi:** since we're eating hansol 

**swoozi:** IIajbeiw I MEANT RATING 

**naegahohi:** lmao 

**swoozi:** he's kissing skills are a five 

**chwe:** again?? A five again??

**dino:** It's a six from me 

**boob:** I wanna kiss Sol :(

**dockem:** Jisoo is a good kisser. 8/10

**chwe:** y'all if we really rating kissing give Seungcheol all the points

**dadcheol:** please keep my name out of whatever this is 

**jogging:** no but Hansol is right oml cheol knows how to kiss

**sneeze:** okay pause 

**sneeze:** a couple of things I need to address

**sneeze:** jihoon and hansol kissed?

**swoozi:** yeah at the party. Where you think I got these hickeys from 

**dadcheol:** those are hickeys?? You look like you got attacked 

**chwe:** my bad about that I got excited 

**sneeze:** boo said he wants to kiss hansol??

**chwe:** dunno why we kiss regularly

**boob:** still I want more than a peck 

**sneeze:** aND THEN DK AND JISOO KISSED???

**jishua:** yah at the party

**sneeze:** y'all wild

**dino:** okay but what about Jeonghan and cheol kissing?

**dadcheol:** I've kissed everyone at least once

**dino:** you haven't kissed me

**dadcheol:** um I'll kiss you then?

**dino:** thank you :)

**huidecimal:** yo hansol if I pay will you give me a blowjob

**chwe:** i don't see why not 

**swoozi:** just get a job 

**chwe:** n o

**dino:** so like you guys kissing is just a normal thing?

**swoozi:** yeah 

**dino:** huh 

**sneeze:** I think it only got weirder when hansol thought we were all dating 

**sneeze:** we don't kiss as often 

**dino:** WAIT

**dino:** none of you are dating?? You're all single???

**swoozi:** yeah

**dino:** :)

**jogging:** :)?

**dino:** :)!

**jogging:** :)!?

**dino:** :))!

**jogging:** :))!?

**sneeze:** what is happening?

**sneeze:** wat are you two doing

**dino:** I just hit the jackpot and my mom did not raise me to be stupid

**dino:** gotta blast scheming awaits!!

**chwe:** ??

**chwe:** OWWNW WAIT BOO WHAT? YOU WANT MORE THAN A PECK??!!!

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pwp tag is so misleading but das aight

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

**swoozi;** IWJEEB LMFAO LEE CHAN WHAT US WRING WITH YOU 

**swoozi:** WHATD THE FUCKS WAYS THAT???

**dino;** STOP I WAS TRYIBG TO FLIRT

**swoozi:** YIU CALLED JEONGHAN A FRESH PICKLE IN THE MOON LIGHT LAMNFSO I CSNT THERE ARE TRATS IN MY EYES SOMEINE HELO ME

**dino:** SHUT THE FUCK UP I TRIED OKAY 

**swoozi:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN PLEADE EXPLAIB

**dino:** IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS

**swoozi:** HOW CAN SOMEONE BE A FRWSH PICKLE IN THE MOONLIGHT

**sneeze:** pickles technically aren't even fresh

**dino:** SHUT UO NERD

**dino:** I PANICKED OKAY?? HE SMILED AT ME AND I WAS DONE FOR

**jogging:** lol I thot it was cute 

**jogging:** weird 

**jogging:** but cute

**swoozi:** LIE AGAIN

**dino:** GTFO JIHOOON

**swoozi:** my side hurts someone COME SABE ME

**dadcheol:** you have a really pretty laugh Jihoon 

**swoozi:** oh um thank you 

**swoozi:** um I uh I'm gonna go um water my cock

**naegahohi:** WHY 

**swoozi:** SO IT CAN GROW WHY ELSE YOU WATER STUFF SOONYOUNG 

**sneeze:** what cheol just did is flirting 

**sneeze:** what Chan did is not 

**dino:** LET ME LIVE 

**sneeze:** oh that reminds me 

**sneeze:** Chan are you free rn?

**dino:** yeah why what's up?

**sneeze:** would you like to go out with me

**dino:** what 

**chwe:** what 

**dadcheol:** what

**naegahohi:** what

**swoozi:** what

**haoudoing:** what 

**huidecimal:** what

**woowon:** whaT

**dockem:** why we whatting 

**dockem:** ohhhh

**dockem:** what

**jishua:** what

**sneeze:** are y'all done 

**boob:** what 

**jogging:** what

**chwe:** yeah we done now 

**sneeze:** so like is that a yes or a no??

**dino:** um okay yeah I'll go 

**haoudoing:** wow where are we going guys :)

**huidecimal:** I hope it's to that new cafe :)

**dadcheol:** yeah I heard the cakes were good :)

**woowon:** suddenly I'm interested :)

**dockem:** wow a group date! Never been on those before :)

**jishua:** we should go see a movie afterwards :)

**naegahohi:** I like movies :)

**swoozi:** I like you :)

**swoozi;** ISHWHW IGNOEE THAT

**naegahohi:** BAH B IT'S TOO LATE I'VE ALREADY SCREENSHOTTED

**swoozi:** DELETE IT  OR I WILL DELETE YOU

**naegahohi:** N O

**boob:** um cheol Jihoon's chasing Soonyoung with scissors

**dadcheol:** not my division

**sneeze:** y'all must be smoking some shit if you think you tagging along 

**sneeze:** plus it's not a date 

**sneeze:** just two guys hanging out 

**haoudoing:** sounds fake but okay 

**dino:** but what if I want it to be a date

**sneeze:** then you lucked out :)

**dino:** W O W MINGYU IS A B U L L Y AND R U D E

**sneeze:** chill I'm just playing but wouldn't you rather go out with Hansol? You two seem close

**dino:** okay then he can come too

**chwe:** I was already planning to go but thanks for inviting me :)

**jogging:** LMFAO we all going 

**dockem:** yeah I have my nice shoes on and everything

**jishua:** it's cold so bring a jacket okay?

**dockem:** okay Jisoo I will~

**dino:** nah but all jokes aside 

**dino:** I'm not going nowhere 

**sneeze:** ??? 

**sneeze:** you just said yes tho 

**dino:** yup but that was cuz I was in the moment 

**dino:** i have a full thirteen step plan to get you all to fall for me

**dino:** and I don't have time for cute boys and dates 

**dino:** so nah fam

**dino:** u good

**huidecimal:** the people of this dorm stay leaving me fucked up

**huidecimal:** Chan is no exception 

**boob:** why thirteen steps??

**dino:** thirteen is a nice number 

**dino:** cause I'm the thirteen person to join the dorm

**dino:** I showed up and brought salvation with me 

**dino:** you are welcome 

**swoozi:**

**sneeze:** y'all just HAD to ask to come alone with us didn't you 

**sneeze:** fuck y'all

**chwe:** LET'S JUST ALL DATE

**chwe:** JFC

**huidecimal:** okay but what if none of us like each other like that 

**chwe:** bitch tf

**chwe:** we was all about to go on a group date 

**chwe:** tf you man WHaT IF NoNe OF Us LiKe eAcH OtHER 

**chwe:** nah imma lay same ground rules

**chwe:** the next time someone types some dumb shit in this group chat you gon get your ass beat

**swoozi:** i finished watering my cock next to a pic of Jeonghan

**swoozi:** O H

**swoozi:** now hold on sol that was just autocorrect

**chwe:** nah come get your ass whooping

**swoozi:** you fucked up if you think I'm getting that ass whooping

**chwe:** you fucked up if you think you NOT getting that ass whooping

**jogging:** why my picture tho 

**dockem:** wait so are we all dating???

**chwe:** yup

**dadcheol:** how is that even going to work

**dadcheol:** there's thirteen of us 

**haoudoing:** just more people to cuddle with 

**boob;** fuck the cuddling b

**boob:** that's a whole lotta dick 

**jishua:** word 

**dino:** nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

**dino:** y'all mawfuckers need to hold the fuck up

**dino:** I spent to damn long with my plan

**naegahohi:** I deadass bet your plan was to parade in short skirts until one of us caved in and fucked you on the couch

**dino:** GESP

**dino:** BITCH IS YOU PSYCHIC?? HOW U KNOW

**swoozi:** you should do it anyway

**dino:** nah you lucked out 

**woowon:** wait so we're all in agreement we're all dating?

**chwe:** only took half an eternity you squinty eyed fuckers

**jogging:** you lil mad or big mad fam

**chwe:** I'll fuck u up m8 don't act like I won't 

**woowon:** no because if we all dating that means hao will stop curving me

**haoudoing:** lmfao girl you tripping

**haoudoing:** you gon have to work twice as hard for a piece of this ass

**woowon:** you stay leaving me fucked up

**dockem:** so is this good a time to say I had sex with jisoo??

**boob:** WHAT

**chwe:** WHEN


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi just a daily reminder to drink some water :)

**SPECIALIZED VIDEOTAPE TECHNOLOGY**

dadcheol, naegahohi,swoozi, jishua, jogging, dockem, boob, haoudoing, sneeze, huidecimal, woowon, chwe, dino

 

 

**swoozi:** this dating thing is deadass the best idea we have ever come up with 

**swoozi:** we should have done this sooner 

**chwe:** I literally can't stand any of you 

**chwe:** i have deadass been saying this shit since day one 

**sneeze:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**dadcheol:** well hansol if we all got together then we might not have met Chan and gotten with him

**chwe:** well sucks to be him 

**dino:** smh

**dino:** we fuck and suddenly it's like I'm no one to you 

**dino:** Kanye wouldn't do this to me 

**chwe:** do I look like kanye to you 

**chwe:** plus you rated my head game 5.5 

**chwe** : absolutely rood

**huidecimal:** on another note 

**huidecimal:** should we sit and have a nice talk about safe sex and the like ?

**huidecimal:** communication is key in a relationship like this 

**haoudoing:** ugh Jun you're so hot when you talk about safety 

**woowon:** I just i just don't understand

**jogging:** kinks??

**sneeze:** Seungcheol has a daddy kink 

**dadcheol:** would say I don't but that would be a lie

**swoozi:** wonwoo has a pissing kink 

**naegahohi:** UEHEW RELLY??

**woowon;** HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW 

**swoozi:** I use your laptop to watch porn 

**swoozi:** you should clear your search history

**jishua:** why are you using his laptop

**swoozi:** why not 

**jishua:** das fair 

**dino:** wow wonwoo is wild

**woowon:** s t o p

**dino:** so like if I go “ahh hyung. I have to go so bad. Please let me go please please ah it's coming out.” Or some shit is that gonn turn you on 

**woowon:** I 

**woowon:** it just did??

**haoudoing:** same tbh

**chwe:** Soonyoung has an oppa kink but that deadass makes no sense cause oppa is just another way of saying big brother

**naegahohi:** never said I made good life decisions

**jishua:** seokmin likes when you kiss his thighs

**swoozi:** I am learning more about my s/o's than I have in any other relationship

**dino:** really???

**swoozi:** yeah my old relationships were like just fucking around tbh 

**swoozi:** i don't think I've ever actually liked anyone like I like you guys

**jogging:** that's so sweet 

**swoozi:** y'all not shit tho 

**swoozi:** you'll probably leave once you realize how lame I am or some shit 

**naegahohi:** nah we've been friends for like years hoonie

**naegahohi:** we're not going anywhere

**dino:** I think you're cute plus there's nothing lame about you

**dino:** you keep things interesting

**swoozi:** o h

**swoozi:** y'all stop 

**swoozi:** my heart can't take all this s o f t 

**dadcheol:** since we're out here exposing kinks

**dadcheol:** Jihoon has a praise kink especially for his dick

**swoozi:** leave it to Cheol to ruin the mood

**dadcheol:** you welcome

**boob:** how do you even know this 

**dadcheol:** we were playing dare or double dare high once

**dadcheol:** Jihoon did some wild shit

**huidecimal:** does anyone else have anything they'd like to share with the committee

**chwe:** I like you guys like a lot

**huidecimal:** we know Sol

**huidecimal:** sorry we made you wait so long 

**chwe:** smh dis why Jun my favorite 

**dino:** bitch tf 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i finally wrote some smut. it's quick and bad but hey! it's something

**woowon:** Chan you ever been fucked up your skirt

**dino:** wow good morning chan

**dino:** how did you sleep? Oh I slept well Hyung! how about you 

**swoozi:** HSUT THFU FICK YP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION

**dino:** why

**swoozi:** IT'S IMPORTANT TO OUR RESEARCH

**dino:** what research b

**swoozi:** ANSWER THE QUESTION

**dino:** no I've never been fucked up my skirt

**naegahohi:** nah you lying 

**dino:** why would I lie?

**swoozi:** so no one's ever fucked you in your skirt 

**dino:** no one's ever fucked me in general

**dino:** hansol was my first 

**chwe:** oh my god 

**dino:** LMFAO nah I'm just playing 

**dino:** Hansol's head game wack

**dino:** I'd die if he were my first 

**chwe:** y'all remember when Chan and I used to be close

**chwe:** cause I sure don't 

**dino:** I'm just kidding babe 

**chwe:** nah f outta here imma be bitter for the rest of the day 

**boob:** don't come to my room then 

**chwe:** I'm not bitter anymore 

**swoozi:** BRUH WHO XARWS

**swoozi:** I TOLD Y'ALL 

**swoozi:** WHERE'S MY MONEY

**huidecimal:** nah you good 

**swoozi:** RUN ME MY MONEY

**huidecimal:** nah you good 

**dino:** why are you making bets on whether or not I've been fucked up my skirt

**dadcheol:** it was just China line, wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung

**jogging:** yeah leave the rest of us out of this 

**swoozi:** it was Wonwoo's idea 

**woowon:** um no it was yours 

**swoozi:** lie again 

**dino:** perverts

**swoozi:** shit you right 

**sneeze:** am I allowed to send nudes to the gc

**jishua:** I don't see why not 

**swoozi:** why you sending nudes tho 

**sneeze;** I dunno 

**sneeze:** I feel like it 

**jishua:** lemme just get some napkins 

**sneeze:** lol k 

**sneeze:** I'm not sending anything now 

**sneeze:** I was just wondering

**swoozi:** oh 

**jishua:** oh 

**dino:** smh perverts

**dino:** but I have been fucked up my skirt before 

**swoozi:** FUCK

**huidecimal:** RUN ME MONEY JIHOON 

**swoozi:** nah b you tripping 

**huidecimal:** NAH U TRIPPING

**huidecimal:** RUN

**huidecimal:** ME 

**huidecimal:** MY

**huidecimal:** MONEY

**swoozi:** f outta here you hypocritical ass bitch 

**swoozi:** ion owe you jack shit 

**woowon:** when Chan?

**dino:** like junior year of highschool

**dino:** he was an ass tho 

**dino:** I was only with him for that bomb dick 

**dino:** that he apparently liked to put in anything that walked 

**dockem:** fuck men tbh 

**dino:** word 

**dockem:** also fuck male Alphas

**dino:** biggest mood 

**swoozi:** honestly male Alphas in this day age are all fucking idiots like the entire alpha mentality a lot of them adopt in highschool is literally fucking toxic

**dockem:** no one is your property 

**dockem:** keep your hands to you fucking selves 

**swoozi:** NOt ALl ALpHAS 

**swoozi:** that's not the point

**swoozi:** the point is you're a piece of shit 

**dino:** just cause I'm an omega don't mean I won't fuck you up 

**dino:** I look soft but my punch sure as hell not 

**swoozi:** alphas aren't always big Jan 

**swoozi:** some of us are small and we like being small

**woowon:** jesus

**woowon:** who hurt you 

**dino:** my alpha parents 

**swoozi:** everyone

**dockem:** toxic assholes 

**haoudoing:** I have no idea what to say in this situation so imma change the topic 

**haoudoing:** how's the airline food 

**jogging:** dry

**jogging:** wouldn't give it to my dog

**jogging:** mingyu you're the dog

**sneeze:** bruh

**jishua:** low-key kind of concerned for Chan, Jihoon, and Seokmin

**jishua:** do you three wanna talk or?

**dino:** imma sleep it off 

**dockem:** same 

**swoozi:** I'll probably cry about it then I'll sleep it off 

**dadcheol:** Jihoon 

**swoozi:** stop don't do that I said I'll be fine 

**swoozi:** I'm not a kid so go worry about Seokmin or Chan or something

**dadcheol:** shua and hannie are already talking to them so come on come get a hug 

**swoozi:** ..ok

 

\--

 

**swoozi:** is wearing skirt even that great

**swoozi:** I'm just generally curious

**dino:** it's the best! You can literally just throw one on and you're ready to go plus they're really cute 

**dino:** you should try one on! I'm sure one of mine will fit 

**swoozi:** um okay 

**naegahohi:** please send pictures

**naegahohi:** I'm begging 

 

When Jihoon enters Chan’s room, the younger already has an outfit for him on the bed. Chan’s dressed in what he gets to be Wonwoo’s t-shirt and a pair of knee highs. Come to think of it, Chan’s been wearing a lot of their clothes recently. 

Chan ushers him closer, bouncing from one foot to the other, “Go on! Try it on.”

Jihoon bites his lips, fiddling with his thumbs, “Should I go to the bathroom?”

“No,” There’s a slight change in the atmosphere and Jihoon’s cheeks burn, but he’s taking off his clothes anyway. His top comes off first and Chan’s still staring at him in awe. Before either knows it Jihoon’s dressed in a pink skirt with a matching white crop top. He eyes himself in Chan’s full length mirror, doing a small spin.

He turns back to Chan. The younger licks his lips, checking the alpha out. “Wow. It looks good hyung.”

Chan sits on the bed and Jihoon takes a place on his lap, legs spread at either side of him. Their thighs brush against each other and Chan’s kissing him on his lips. 

Kissing Chan is nice. The younger takes it slow, nibbling on Jihoon’s bottom lip once in a while, hands trailing up the older’s side. Jihoon moans into their kiss when Chan’s thumb brushes over his nipple.  Chan’s hands find their way to Jihoon’s thigh, sliding up till their resting on the waistline of his panties. “Soonyoung said he wants a picture.”

Jihoon is pressed up against the bed, legs spread and the younger snaps a picture. Chan lifts up the skirt, revealing the panties he made Jihoon wear, and snaps another picture. Chan pulls down the pantie,s, Jihoon's small cock popping to life, snapping another picture. “It's cute, Jihoon.” Chan hums, thumb brushing over Jihoon's slit, “Your cock is so cute.”

Chan grabs Jihoon's hand, using a free hand to guide Jihoon's hand to his cock, the other hold up his phone to videotape,  “Touch yourself.”

Jihoon does as he's told, eyes screwed shut, thumb sliding over his slit, small moans leaving his lips. His dick is so small he only needs two fingers to jerk off. It's never bothered him and Chan telling him how cute it is eases any embarrassment he would have. His thumb and pointer do most of the work, moving in small, quick notions. “Chan.” He whimpers.

“Come on, hyung. Cum for me.”

It's the edge Jihoon needs to cum all over his hand.

“You're such a good boy, hyung.” Chan praises. Jihoon offers him a content smile. 

  
  
  


**dino:** [3 images]

**dino:** [video]

**dino:** u welc

**woowon:** holy shit 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey should update those tags but das aight  
> also they talk about pet play in this but nothing happens

**sneeze:** I bought myself a collar 

**jogging:** ????

**jogging:** like the dog one???

**sneeze:** ye

**haoudoing:** why 

**sneeze:** I wanted to? Is that weird?? Should I return it?

**haoudoing:** no it's not weird 

**haoudoing;** I was just wondering

**sneeze:** oh okay 

**huidecimal:** did you try it on?

**sneeze:** yeah in the store 

**jogging:** try it on now 

**huidecimal:** ye then come to the living room 

**huidecimal:** I wanna see 

**sneeze:** mkay

 

**dadcheol:** what is that noise??

**jishua:** Jihoon screaming/crying

**dadcheol:** is he okay??

**jishua:** Mingyu just walked in with a collar on 

**dadcheol:** he likes collars??

**jishua:** ye

**dadcheol:** oh okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

**jishua:** okay

**dadcheol:** okay

 

**huidecimal:** why are there 200 messages of Seungcheol and Jisoo just saying okay 

**jishua:** foreplay is very important

**dadcheol:** what he said 

**boob:** hello shower me with love and affection

**woowon:** nah u good 

**boob:** BOI!!

**woowon:** LOL

**boob:** smh 

**boob:** hey hey! jisoo come to my room

**jishua:** Kay

**swoozi:** THIS DATIJF THING IS THE BEST FUCKINF THINF IM JISY SO HAPPY

**haoudoing:** same we got Jihoon in a skirt plus a sextape 

**chwe:** you people stay leaving me fucked up

**swoozi:** MINGYU IN A WHOLE ASS COLLAR

**sneeze:** it really doesn't look weird??

**swoozi:** FUCK NO

**swoozi:** IT'S FUCKING HOT SSUUEHR 

**swoozi:** I'M BOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK

**naegahohi:** I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!

**swoozi:** k

**dino:** you look good gyu

**dino:** good enough to eat :)

**sneeze:** thanks

**dino:** but I think you'd look better begging to be fucked

**sneeze:** please don't 

**sneeze:** I really like the pants I'm wearing 

**dino:** then take them off hyung 

**sneeze:** i-okay 

**huidecimal:** UM NO TF U NOT 

**huidecimal:** THIS IS A CLEAN GROUP CHAT

**chwe:** but it's not tho 

**huidecimal:** HUSH UP CHILD

**huidecimal:** CHANNIE NO SEXTING

**huidecimal:** CHANNIE NO SEXTING

**huidecimal:** CHANNIE NO SEXTING

**dino:** *snaps fingers* aw man 

**dino:** BUT I'LL BE BACK 

**sneeze:** .-.

**huidecimal:** N E WAYS 

**huidecimal:** is there a sudden interest with collars you wanna talk about gyu

**sneeze:** I just like being pet and stuff? Like I dunno

**huidecimal:** like um pet play??

**sneeze:** I dunno :/ 

**huidecimal:** oh okay 

**sneeze:** sorry I just don't know yet 

**huidecimal:** that's okay gyu take your time and let me know when you're ready 

**huidecimal:** I'll gladly try it with you

**sneeze:** thank you Jun :)

**dino:** SO I SEE YOU JUSY GONNA SWOOP IN LIKE THAT AIGHT B 

**huidecimal:** YOU USED TO BE GOOD


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a smut writer but practive makes perfect. i was to embarassed to go back re-read to check for mistakes. my virgin heart could not take it lol. also this was written for chan's birthday~

**dino:** it's my birthday~~

**dino:** It's MY MAWFUCKING BIRTHDAY~~

**dino:** Fellas this calls for something truly wonderful

**dino:** on a truly wonderful day

**dino:** for a truly wonderful person 

**dino:** me being said wonderful person :)

**huidecimal:** happy birthday babe~ I'm in class so I'll see you when I get back

**dino:** mmkay hyung 

**swoozi:** did you have something in mind for a present??

**dino:** cock :)

**dadcheol:** I expected no less 

**dino:** is that a yes

**dadcheol:** issa no from me 

**dadcheol:** I'm grocery shopping rn 

**dino:** Jihoonie come play with me

**swoozi:** tempting but I have somethings to finish up first 

**dino:** boriiinnnggggg

**swoozi:** ye ik

**sneeze:** um uh dino I'm free??

**sneeze:** I know I told jun I'd try out the collar with him but since it's your birthday

**huidecimal:** Chan say no 

**dino:** of course hyung! I’ll be right over 

**huidecimal:** BRUH

  
  


Mingyu's hands are shaking, nervousness creeping at his insides. He’s red-faced when Chan enters his room, a small smile on his lips.Mingyu greets with a nod, fingers curing at his side to stop their shaking. “Um hi.” 

“Hi.” Chan eyes him up and down, tongue darting across his bottom lip. Mingyu has a set of kitty ears on, a black collar around his neck, and he's stark naked, legs open wide, and a small blush across his cheeks. Chan shuts the door behind him, taking strides towards the older. Chan kisses him on his lips, hands resting on the older's waist. “You look good, Hyung.” He runs a hand down Mingyu’s chest, giving a gentle squeeze to his nipples.

“Can I fuck you?” Chan murmurs, his hand now hovers over Mingyu’s cock.

The older jerks his hip up in a desperate attempt to feel Chan’s hand against his cock, by Chan has a firm grip on his waist, holding him in place. Mingyu nods at the question, voice coming out in a small whine, “Okay.”

Chan grins, pressing Mingyu against the bed and trailing soft kisses along his neck. He flicks his tongue over Mingyu’s nipples, a small mew leaving the alpha. Chan’s eyes light up, sparing a glance at  Mingyu.

Mingyu sputters, cheeks red with embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It was cute,” Chan says, eyes going soft. Mingyu is so nervous with him and Chan wants to ask why. He would never dream of hurting him. He doesn’t even think he could. Mingyu fiddles with his fingers and Chan leans forward kissing Mingyu softly, tongue pressed against his lips until they're  parted to give Chan access. Mingyu tastes sweet. Chan hums in content, tongue clashing against Mingyu’s and a hand wrapped around the alpha’s cock. 

When he pulls his back, Mingyu is in a daze, soft moans leaving his body. Chan let’s go of him, earning a whine in return. Chan takes his time taking off his clothes. Mingyu watches with a slight pout, eyes begging him to work faster. 

Chan crawls in between Mingyu’s legs, using a finger to trace small circles, on the opening of his ass. Some slick coats his fingers.Chan presses his finger into Mingyu, the older tensing at the sudden action. Chan coos softly, “Relax. I have you, Mingyu. I have you.” Mingyu relaxes, letting Chan work on stretching him out. Chan slips in another finger and Mingyu takes it better than the first. 

“C-chan?” Mingyu moans, eyes screwing shut, hand gripping his cock. “Please. I want you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Chan slides his fingers out, standing up, and slipping them into Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu sucks at them, tongue swirling around his fingers.

“Lube?” Chan gives a soft tug at Mingyu’s collar. The black velvet contrasts beautifully against his tan skin. He licks a strip down his neck, tonguing at the velvet and his collarbone. 

“D-dresser.”

The omega skips over to the dresser, grabbing the lube and lathering up his cock. 

Mingyu sits up, backing up on the bed, and letting Chan sit down. The older crawls onto his lap, hovering over Chan’s dick. He slowly eases himself onto Chan, burying his nose into the crook of Chan’s neck. The younger sets a slow pace, hands gripping Mingyu’s waist. 

Chan rocks his cock against Mingyu, delightful sounds leaving the alpha. “You're so pretty, Hyung.” Chan nibbles his ear, “I promise to fill you up real good.”

Mingyu moans, pressing himself further against Chan. Getting fucked isn’t how Mingyu thought it’d be. He thought Chan would fuck him rough and hard, but the younger takes his time. Hips rocking slowly, a dorky grin on his face. Chan fucks him lazily. Chan fucks him like he’s got all the time in the world. Mingyu likes it.

Chan’s hands curl around Mingyu’s dick, jerking him off with the same pace he’s fucking into him. “Mingyu, Can I-”

“Yeah.” Mingyu pants, “Please.”

Chan cums in him and Mingyu cums all over his hand. Chan slides out of him, and Mingy falls back on the bed, Chan crawling next to him. 

“Happy birthday, Channie.” Mingyu murmurs. Chan's eyes twinkling and he leans in to kiss Mingyu. 

“You two done in here?” Jeonghan peeks his head in, eyes closed. “Can I peek?”

“We're your boyfriends.” Mingyu laughs. “We don't care if you see us naked.”

Jeonghan's heart flutters at that, warmth dancing on his cheeks. He knows that, but it leaves him flustered to hear it. He opens his eyes and pouts slightly when he sees both boys are dressed. Chan snorts.

“We have cake and food downstairs for you guys.”

The three make their way downstairs and the other boys are on the couch. “Happy birthday, Chan!” They chorus. Chan grins, plopping in between Seungcheol and Seokmin.

Seokmin kisses his forehead and Seungcheol loops their fingers together.

Mingyu finds a place next Jun, the older fingering the collar on his neck. “It's pretty.”

“You're pretty.” Jun laughs pressing their lips together. 


End file.
